osmfandomcom-20200213-history
OS Mockup Kit
The OS Mockup Kit (reffered and stylised as the OS Mockup Kit, before 0.6.2u Windows Mockup Kit, before 0.1 WNR Kit) is a collection of assets used to create mockups for fictional operating systems. It's an extremely popular kit, mainly used by WNR creators, often serving as the main base for Operating System assets. As of 2019, OS Mockup Kit is divided by several files. *OSMK Graphic is the file that archives bootscreens, icons, loading bars, wallpapers, and so on. *OSMK Sounds is the file that archives sound files from both real and fictional systems. *OSMK Photoshop Addons is a separate file with addons for Photoshop. *OSMK Camera Photos is a pack of photos taken with a camera. *Both the OS Graphic Kit and the OS Sounds Kit are the same as the 1st and 2nd items on the list, aside from the fact that they only have the official assets from real operating systems. Two exceptions to this rule are the fake sounds allegedly used by Windows Codename Whistler, XP's beta builds and Windows Longhorn, which was meant to be its own thing, but was reset and turned into Windows Vista. History Fean's WNR Kit is a predecessor from 2016 to 2017. The version 0.3 released in August 20, 2017. Version 0.4 is created in August 23 with owner as Twiglets, and 0.5u by Glosswired with a major changes to the sounds folders in September 16, and the major update 0.6u in the next day with sorted backgrounds and logos into official ones and fanmades. The kit was remaked from Windows Mockup Kit to the OS Mockup Kit in 0.6.2u, September 30, with Photoshop Stuff are splitted from kit to be a separate file for Photoshop users. Version 0.7u are created in October 29, adding many macOS and Linux elements. Version 0.8 was created before new 2018 year's eve, in 31 December, 2017. The kit was splited into Graphic and Sound Version 0.9 was last private version. It have an another separate file called Camera Photos. It adds many Ubuntu background and more macOS elements and logons UI. Created on February 2, 2018. Public releases Version 1.0 is a first public release in their own website, which everybody can use it. Created on May 5. Every fanmaded OSM files is named after OS Mockup Kit, and created Lite version for smail storage space use, and released OS Resource Kit for official operating systems content (except of fake Windows Whistler and Longhorn sounds). It was to be a final version, but after a poll, Glosswired starts to work in 1.1 List of renames: Graphics → OSMK Graphics, Sounds → OSMK Sounds, Photoshop Addons → OSMK Photoshop Addons, Camera Photos → OSMK Camera Photos. Version 1.1 is a first minor update, released in August 4, introducing OS Sound kit, and releasing OSMK Patch, while it was a file for only new content that added in version 1.1, for people who already downloaded every version 1.0 files. It adds more backgrounds, sounds, logos. Version 1.2 is released on December 25. It adds more beta and rejected backgrounds, graphical assets, icons. Removed fanmade element that not likeable. OSMK website moved to the osmk.lh11.xyz with a http protocol instead of https Version 1.2 SP1 is released as a patch by lh11xyz, and announced on a Discord. In Early-January 2020, Version 1.2 is deleted by Glosswired by unspecified reasons. A few of WNRers have version 1.2, and Spyonclear have Operating System Mockup Kit Plus, which have OSMK 1.2 as a base. UI are looking for a backup of OSMK 1.2, and telling people via OSMK's website to message him if they have OSMK 1.2. On Mid-January, Glosswired replaced the content of osmk.lh11.xyz to the goodbye note. List of owners *Fean (Fean's WNR Kit) *Nermal Cat (his version of Fean's WNR Kit) *Twiglets1888 (Versions until 0.5u) *Glosswired (Versions since 0.5u) *lh11xyz (Patch 1.2 SP1) External links *The OS Mockup Kit website *Releases